


Eu Sou Um Idiota, você é um Idiota, mas nós nos merecemos.

by Swordys



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, Other, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordys/pseuds/Swordys
Summary: Kyle E Cartman sempre souberam que isso aconteceria, mas eles pensaram que poderiam fugir do destino. eles não são capazes disso ! Uma hora o grande momento do ''Eu te amo'' chegaria.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 1





	Eu Sou Um Idiota, você é um Idiota, mas nós nos merecemos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle E Cartman sempre souberam que isso aconteceria, mas eles pensaram que poderiam fugir do destino. eles não são capazes disso ! Uma hora o grande momento do ''Eu te amo'' chegaria.

A Cidade de South Park mudou muito com os anos, bares e restaurantes foram abrindo e os garotos crescendo. Agora eles estão com 15. Kyle e Cartman viraram realmente amigos já que Stan dedica todo seu tempo para Wendy, falando nela, ela se transformou um pilar importante na vida de Cartman mesmo depois de seus históricos de brigas e intrigas pois Wendy se tornou a melhor amiga do garoto gordinho. Kenny é o Mesmo mas agora ele curte meninos e meninas, na visão de Cartman ele continua sendo um safado e tarado, falando em Cartman...  
POV Cartman:  
Abro meus olhos porque está nevando e o barulho da neve pesada caindo na janela me acordou depois do que eu desejava, já que o Despertador esta marcando que são 07:00hrs, droga estou atrasado mas não é algo incomum, afinal, eu passo noites e noites em claro pensando naquele rosto aquele maldito rosto que me tira a razão e a logica, quem toma o lugar é o sentimento de medo, amor e doçura. Este rosto pertence nada mais nada menos ao meu amado Kyle Broflosvysk. SIM EU AMO AQUELE IDIOTA, JUDEU FOFO DO CARALHO, INTELIGENTE AO PONTO DE ME SENTIR vulnerável, mas não posso fazer nada a respeito por que é impossivel ele me amar de volta né? Eu... o Gar... PAAA. acordo do meu pensamento pois minha Mãeeee esta batendo na porta me avisando que estou atrasado para a escola, escovo os dentes, tomo banho e me arrumo, vou em direção ao ponto de Onibus e CARAMBAA que frio da porra e láaaaaa está aquele desgraçado do Kyle, Kenny e Stan...  
Eu: Ei Judeu, pobre e St... espera...  
todos estão calados isso significa que Wendy terminou com Stan ( De novo), ela me avisou que isso iria acontecer. escuto Kyle consolando Stan e meu coração dispara com a voz baixa e tranquila.

Kyle: Stan, Ela vai voltar para você, ela sempre volta.

Stan: Nããõ Kyle, você não entende. WENDY NÃO faz isso assim com esses motivos

Kyle Olha com interrogação para Stan, claro que Stan não contou para ninguém porque a Wendy terminou com ele, ele so sabe chorar igual o viado que ele é

Kyle: Como Assim Stan?

Stan: Ela terminou comigo porque disse que a gente era incompatível.

Kyle iria falar algo mas acho que é hora de eu entrar na conversa rs

Eu: Stan, acho que você não entendeu oque Wendy Disse, ela terminou com o Objetivo de os 2 pensarem melhor se o relacionamento é sobre amor ou se é sobre você esta no cio como uma cachorra desesperada por sexo

Stan olha para mim com Odio, SIM aquele cretino me olhou com odio so porque não concordei com ele, eu estou certo por que Wendy me contou o motivo de termina com Ele e não foi poque eles não era compatível e sim porque Stan estava tratando Wendy como um objeto sexual, Eles so faziam sexo e mais NADA um relacionamento não vive apenas disso, até eu que nunca namorei sei disso.  
Stan: ? como você sabe algo assim Cartman ? sei que você e Wendy tem papos e se ela te contou algo quero que me conte agora ou Eu Vou...

Eu: você vai oque ?

esse Acéfalo acha que sou abrigado a falar algo so porque ele tomou um pé na bunda?  
Ele Se Aproximou do meu rosto puxando a minha camisa de um jeito intimidador, até Assustei. Não esperava uma reação assim  
Kyle tentou tirar Stan do meu pescoço mas já era tarde Porque ele me deu um soco na Cara sem motivos, caio para trás com a boca sangrando, meu sangue pingou na neve fazendo ela ter uma tonalidade vermelha fraca, fico um pouco tonto. Kenny tenta me ajudar enquanto Kyle segura Stan que esta me xingando como uma vaca

Stan: Você não passa de um gordo de merda Cartman, por isso ninguém te suporta

Isso magoou pra cassete, porque lá no fundo era verdade. quando eu ia responder mesmo com as palavras ecoando na minha mente Kyle fala por mim

Kyle: Não Stan, Você esta errado. Olha me importo com Eric

CARALHOOOOOOOOOOOO, OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY que eu e Kyle viramos Amigos e tudo mais mas essa de que ele me defenda ainda mais do Stan é novidade até pra mim e me chamar do primeiro nome UAUUU  
o viado bichano olha para o garoto ruivo com expressão de surpresa e ainda responde que

Kyle??? é o Cartman, como assim você o suporta agora?

Kyle retruca enquanto estou petrificado: Não é porque voce esta Mal com tudo oque houve com Wendy que deve agir como um Idiota, e Cartman mudou muito mesmo com esse comentário desnecessário...

Kenny olha estranho para Kyle e eu sei que nada que esse ninfomaníaco é atoa, ele deve esta formando alguma teoria maluca na cabeça dele mas vou ignorar pois as palavras de Kyle me afetou. Stan se solta do aperto de Kyle para olhar em seus olhos, depois o meu e se mantém assim

Kenny: Grrm... Vamos parar por aqui. o Dia mal começou e ja rolou isso tudo que daria para uma semana né pessoal?

Kyle: Realmente Kenny Está certo, E Cartman... Posso falar com Você depois? 

como assim esse judeu quer falar comigo? Stan tira o olhar de mim ( GLORIAAAAAA ) e fixa em Kyle  
Eu: Certo Kyle, esperarei você no almoço

Kyle: Certo.

O Ônibus chega e em seguida estamos na escola.

Pov Stan:

Claro que Kyle iria conversa com Cartman, ele se afastou um pouco de mim ao passar do tempo mas ainda somos melhor amigos... Né??... Obvio que sim, estou apenas frutado com Wendy e mais ainda com Cartman, aquele idiota falando coisa do Tipo do meu relacionamento, inventando mentiras e todos dizendo que ele mudou e cresceu mentalmente mas nunca acreditei nisso para mim ele é o mesmo de sempre, Manipulador, Egoísta e insensível. oque me deixa chocado é que Kyle fortificou seus laços com ele, porque? porque alguem iria querer está perto de alguém assim? um perigo para sua vida em todo momento e instante. Também quero conversa com Wendy acima de tudo, ela não pode terminar comigo e ficar conversando com o Cartman também ! Porque todos estão assim? me abandonando pra ficar do lado dele ? falando em Wendy terei a aula de Biologia assim não precisarei ligar ou mandar mensagem. entro na minha sala que é a de Matemática junto com meus 3 ''AMIGOS''  
Sento Ao Lado de Kyle e tento puxar conversa com ele  
Eu: Kyle, você me ajuda a pensa em como vou pergunta Wendy sobre nosso relacionamento ? Não sei oque falar... Ela anda meio calada comigo e não me fala nada sobre nós.  
Kyle Bufa virando-se para olhar no meus olhos

Kyle: Serio Stan? Depois desse Show com Cartman você não esta nem um pouco se arrependido ?  
A Não, de novo Cartman. Porque tudo esta girando em torno dele ultimamente ?

Eu: Cara é o Cartman isso importa mesmo?  
Ele olha para mim com Raiva, Kyle é conhecido pela sua compaixão e se botar no lugar dos outros pensando no coletivo mas vamos ser sincero Cartman não é uma pessoal normal, mesmo ele estando fazendo tratamento Psicológicos ainda falta muito para EU ter alguma tipo de empatia para aquele ser, estou apenas sendo realista. ele nunca teve um bom histórico e estou fazendo o papel de amigo com Kyle mesmo ele não acreditando e não sabendo. quanto mais rapido ele se afastar de cartman melhor para sua saúde e lá no fundo ele sabe.  
Kenny provavelmente discorda porque os 2 eram e são muitos amigos e um sabe coisas do outro que ninguém mais sabe e desconfia. então aqui nesse Assunto ele não pode ter voz por causa do seus sentimentos

Kyle: Olha Cara, ele mudou muitos e todos ao seu redor veem isso, agora não sei porque você ainda vive no passado  
Oi? eu vivo no passado ?????? Isso me deixa Um pouco nervoso mas tento me conter

Eu: Desculpa Kyle mas não notei nada de diferente

Kyle: Claro S T A N, você anda a meses afastado de nós falando sobre O basquete e o seu relacionamento com Wendy 

Isso me deixa mais nervoso ainda, porque não é bem assim não. eu não me afastei, ele que não me acompanharam e ficaram com Cartman desde o começo do ano 

Eu: Cara eu avisei ainda que ficaria sumido com os treinos e Wendy

Kyle: isso justifica nós ignorar e tratar cartman assim?

Meu deus, OMG, Cartman Denovo...

Eu: Porque você esta se importando tanto assim? isso esta fora de seu habitual?...

interessante que ele realmente pareceu pensa por um pouco, isso com certeza significa que estou certo sobre o gordão, Kyle esta apenas preocupado com a escola e ser virgem está deixando ele maluco

Eu: Olha Kyle, sei que nunca ter um relacionamento deixa as pessoas meio nervosa sabe? com tensão sexual em algo e a escola esta te matando.

Kyle quase pula da cadeira com minhas palavras chamando atenção dos demais alunos inclusive Cartman e Kenny que nós olhar com indiferença, Jesus oque foi Isso?

Kyle: OIIE???

Eu: Shhhhhhhhh, vai chamar muita atenção

ele se acalma mas diabos...  
Kyle se indireta na cadeira e continua a conversa mas agora com a voz mais baixa

Kyle: Eu não tenho tensão sexual Stan, e não namorei porque acho que não é a hora

Eu: que tal então eu te arrumar alguem? que tal Bebe? ela sempre gostou de você... posso conversar com ela avisando que você esta buscando colocar esse pau numa buceta cara

Kyle fica vermelho e com um rosto estranho, um clima pesado surge no ar com pressão. por um momento iria rever a ideia mas não tem nada de mais em arrumar uma trepada com a garota que gosta dele né?

Kyle: Não sei cara...

Eu: Como assim Kyle Não sabe? é so ir e botar p fuder cara, você tem 16 anos já esta na hora.

Kyle: Ok Stan, fale com ela... 

Ufa, finalmente Ele vai transar e esse clima tenso comigo vai sair.

Eu: Ok, depois da aula vou mandar mensagens para ela marcando um lugar e horário. mas e Wendy ? como posso conversar com ela

Kyle: Cara isso é intimo e não tem como eu opinar muita coisa a não ser conversa com ela pessoalmente.

RAAA eu sabia, esse é o Kyle que eu conheço e ele esta certo, tenho que conversa com Wendy o mais rápido possível, vai que ela ache outro melhor que eu?

Pov Kyle:

Puta merda, porque eu disse que iria nesse encontro com Bebe? meu deus porque eu concordei com essa coisa, não que eu não ache ela bonita mas não sei como explicar para mim mesmo oque sinto em relação a sexo...  
vou tentar falar com Kenny algum dia, mas cara não é que eu não sinta tesão em bebe... minha mente está vagando pela resposta e meus olhos param em um corpo a minha frente. Eric... fiquei analisando ele escrever as anotações sobre equação de 2ºGrau ele parece tão concentrado e tranquilo mesmo com a briga com Stan e falando em briga, por que Eric não reagiu ao soco de Stan ? ele ficou parado em choque... será porque eu defendi ele? eu e ele melhoramos nossa relação de amigos levando isso em consideração é logico que iria defender ele mesmo se tratando de Stan, afinal não tinha outra explicação... Né? isso é coisa da minha cabeça e tenho que esquecer essas paranoias para me manter focado na conversa com ele, quero saber porque ele não reagiu aos ataques de Stan'  
isso que vou perguntar ele, sem mais e nem menos.  
Na verdade eu iria perguntar se ele queria sair comigo pra ir ao Cinema vê algum filme, so coisas de amigos mesmos...  
Cartman de repente olha para trás, seus olhos encontram os meus também surpreso com isso e por um momento eu vejo Luxuria e amor. Caralho que droga estou usando? fico vermelho e rapidamente abaixo a cabeça fingindo estar escrevendo e logo ele olha para frente.  
Porque esse idiota foi olhar para mim logo agora? Será que ele também estava me Observando ?

Pov Kenny: 

O Tempo passa rápido e logo estamos perto do Horário de almoço, estou realmente intrigado com o comportamento de Cartman ele foi agredido e não reagiu isso será pelo fato de está fazendo consultas regulamente ou será pela fala de Kyle, eu aposto em Kyle. Cartman o Ama e isso esta bem claro para mim e Wendy, já discutimos essa possibilidade e sempre caímos na mesma resposta.  
Mas agora é hora de apreciar o Butters, ele está tão lindo com aquela blusa azul e cabelos penteados para o lado enquanto tenta puxar assunto com Cartman no final da sala, vou até eles para conversar um pouco sobre tudo  
Eu: Ei Butters e gordão

Cartman: Oi Pobre, já resolveu as questões de geografia ?

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???? Não sabia nada sobre atividade de Geografia

Eu: Não fiz não, nem sabia kk

Cartman: Bemmm Pobrezinho, para a sua sorte eu fiz e te darei as respostas

Butters: Mas Eric, eu que te dei as respostas por que você pediu...

GENTE ELE É MUITO FOFOOOOO, queria poder pega-lo e abraçar até espreme-lo, eu sorrio para a sua resposta diante Cartman... Butters não é bom em manter nada em segredos e isso todos sabem. mas olhando bem ele é tão vulnerável a todos por sua inocência, eu gosto dele por isso e tudo a mais... na verdade eu o amo mas quero esperar ele percebe isso, para não parecer que estou aproveitando da sua inocência.

Cartman: Butters eu juro por deus que não te chuto agora porque eu iria tomar um esporro da professora.

pensando aqui, Cartman anda bem na linha mais doque eu imaginava que iria ser, mesmo nós conversando muitos sobre a vida eu sei que essa mudança em meses não foi so responsabilidade das consultas médicas. tenho quase certeza absoluta que ele esta fazendo isso para agradar Kyle que sempre cobrou isso dele, falando no diabinho ruivinho, será que ele o Ama Também? eu vou descobrir. quero fazer os 2 ficarem juntos, Cartman e Kyle merece ser Felizes e puta que pariu tem uma tensão sexual absurda neles...

Butters: Não é Kenny? 

Caramba viajei legal aqui, nem prestei atenção no que eles estavam falando

Eu: Ah?... Desculpe-me Butters Eu estava pensando em algumas coisas

Butters: Sem problema Kenny's, estavamos falando sobre Stan e Wendy, Eric disse que Wendy lhe-contou que eles terminaram porque o Sexo era terrível

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Ok, Cartman Manipulou Butters para falar isso sem duvidas mas não duvido que seja isso mesmo ( claro que não porque era ruim) e sim porque não estava passando sentimentos ou algo parecido  
Cartman olha para mim e abre a boca para falar mas nada sai, estranho.

Eu: Butters, se eu fosse você não confiava nessa resposta de Cartman....

Cartman: Está me chamando de Mentirosooo Kinnieee?

Eu: Sim seu gordo safado, mas talvez não seja totalmente mentira então me conte oque ela realmente falou  
Cartman Suspirou em derrota mas falou assim mesmo.

Cartman: Okay, Sr. Detetive. Ela disse que Stan estava á ignorando em partes de sentimentos, para ele o relacionamento se ressumia em sexo e nada mais tudo era sexo na visão de Stan. estão chateados? Sexo. Estão triste com coisas pessoais ? sexo, sua mãe morreu? sexo. Stan é um idiota achando que justo a Wendy iria aceitar algo assim, mas ela o ama ainda, Incrível. 

Butters: Será que se eu pegar Coronavírus e fazer sexo eu vou me curar?

Cartman começou a rir muito alto chamando atenção de todos não vou negar porque eu também estou rindo muito a professora já chamou atenção e paramos mas ainda estou rindo mentalmente...  
Espera, Será que Butters é virgem?

Pov Cartman:

Caras Butters é um débil mental mesmo puta merda, depois desse dia de bosta finalmente um pouco de graça, OBRIGADO BUTTERS POR SER BURRO  
A hora do almoço chega e começo a ficar ansioso para vê e conversa com Kyle, Oque Será que ele vai me falar?... espero ela na porta da sala, logo vejo ele junto com Stan na cadeira eles se levantam e estão vindo em minha direção para sair da sala e ir para o refeitório, Stan passa por mim e olha para Kyle que para na minha frente e me puxa pelos braços suas mãos são tão frias e confortável que encaixa um pouco nos meus braços grossos q CARAMBA JUDEU DESSE JEITO TU ME MATA DE FOFURA  
Stan Está olhando com um rosto Inacreditável enquanto o ruivo me leva para o campo de basquetebol que por sinal esta vazio, meu coração dispara com essa ideia de estar sozinho com Kyle... Ele para na minha frente com cara de curioso e acho que ele se sente da mesma maneira que eu, será mesmo? logo ele começa a falar

Kyle: Eric, Por que você não reagiu a Stan? Olha, não é como se eu apoiasse vocês a brigarem mas esse comportamento não é comum em você

Porque ele está interessado nisso? Pensei que ele me chamaria aqui para.. Puff, claro que não seria isso. porque eu pensei que teria alguma chance com o Kyle? que idiota que sou. tento manter minha postura para Kyle Não desconfiar da minha fraqueza, se ele soubesse o poder que tinha em suas mãos sobre mim...

Eu: Eu preferi Não responder com violência Kyle, estou tentando mudar lembra judeu ? 

Kyle me dar um Olhar estranho, tentei ler seu comportamento mas não sei, ele parecia decepcionado ?

Kyle: Ah... Claro, é que na verdade Vim para saber isso mesmo, sabe? queria me garantir disso. Saber que você esta melhorando e tudo mais...

Sim, claro que é isso mas ainda sim é meio doce se parar pra pens... um barulho começa a tirar minha concentração, CLARO que estou morto de fome e tinha que ser minha barriga desesperada por comida.  
Kyle Olha e solta um riso, logo em seguida ele abre a sua bolsa e pega sanduíches MUITOS sanduíches, ele já sabia que eu estaria com fome e fez isso por mim ? Mas eu e Stan brigou de manhã se analisar bem é impossível ele ter feito esse lanche para essa conversa de Hoje, a menos que ele já estava com isso em mente so que ele queria conversa sobre outras coisas, e a briga apenas deu uma desculpa para eu e ele passar um tempo juntos ? Não pode ser, estou maluco. merda minha mente esta me matando !!!!!!

Kyle: Toma Gordão, coma antes que você tente me comer de tanta fome.

Hmmm, essa frase me pareceu com segundas intenções mas não falarei nada. pego o lanche e sentamos nas arquibancadas para comer o almoço que Kyle trouxe e Nossa, que coisa deliciosa esse bacon

Eu: Judeu sua mãe preparou esse bacon com as mãos de deus?

Kyle: Não foi ela que fez e sim eu, ficou tão bom assim? pensei q você gostaria mesmo acordei mais cedo que o normal e fiz exatamente pensando todos em você.

Que? ele acordou mais cedo para fazer lanche e pensou em mim? isso é novidade e importante já que confirma que ele estava pretendendo ter essa conversa antes da briga com Stan. Kyle fica vermelho e escondo um sorriso com a lanche que estava do lado de sua boca, acho que ele disse algo q não pretendia, isso é fantástico.

Kyle: q-q... que dizer Não que eu reservei a minha manhã para você gordão, so fiz esses lanches para caso acontecer algo e tudo e pertc...

Ele continuou falando e inventando desculpas sobre coisas e tudo mais, mas eu já sabia a verdade e fingir não ligar. o FUCKING KYLE BROFLOVSKY acordou mais cedo para fazer lanches para mim ERIC CARTMAN, jesus o dia está sendo bem animado. continuando conversando sobre jogos, festas e comida muita comida por um tempo até que viro minha cabeça para vê a Wendy na porta me olhando com um sorriso no rosto simbolizando que ela estava nos espionando ela saiu bem rapido, para não ser percebida por Kyle.  
Kyle continuou falando sobre jogos até que novamente nossos olhos se encontraram e por um momento isso fez meu pau pulsar de uma forma incrível, ele se mexeu na arquibancada e olhou para as mãos a qual segurava o lanche, voltou o Olhar para mim e...

Kyle: Eric...

De novo meu primeiro nome, Porque essa mudança ?

:Eu, Sabe... quando você acha que está sendo sincero consigo mesmo e parece está mentindo pra sí?

Oque isso quer dizer? Kyle está confuso com oque ?

Eu: como Assim Judeu? tem Aréia na sua vagina por acaso ?

Kyle olhou para mim como se estivesse recebido um tapa na cara, será que ele esperava que eu falasse algo mais sentimental ?

Pov Kyle:

CARTMAN É UM IDIOTA PUTA QUE PARIU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou adicionar Capítulos aqui semanalmente, estou com muito tempo, talvez todos os dias terá capítulos.


End file.
